


Huff

by GalekhXigisi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Richie is a fuckin bottom sorry, Trans Male Richie Tozier, Trans Richie Tozier, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: They fuck





	Huff

Richie let's put a shaking huff, eyes squeezed shut. His fingers curl around Stan's fingertips, tears already in his eyes at only the two fingers that had been pressed inside of him from Eddie. 

Richie Tozier was a lot of things, and damn was talk one of them. From the impression Richie had given them, Richie fucked just about as many people as they had first suspected Beverly too. Despite all of that, the boy still lays against the pillow, never once having had anything more than a singular finger inside of himself. He's inexperienced, more so than Stan and Eddie, who have both already had sex a multitude of times before, both with each other and not. 

The hand that isn't around Stan's is fisting at the sheets, unsure of what to do at the pleasure. They don't need to have the lights on to know that there's a dark blush painted across freckled cheeks. 

"Breathe, " Eddie reminds in a soft whisper that comes in time with Stan kissing the raven-haired boy's forehead. They get a sharp nod and shaky inhale that's followed by and even shaker exhale and squeak at Eddie slowly curling his fingers. 

"Eds, " he whimpers softly, addressing the one that currently had control. 

Eddie smirks, softly asking, "Yeah, Trashmouth?" They don't jab each other with their typical verbal assault. No, not while Richie is slowly coming unraveled beneath their fingertips and pressing against fingers that have been working on open for a rather long while now. 

Richie doesn't give a response. They know he won't. He doesn't like being told to beg during sex. They've already talked things out, already had a million different discussions because the would have done this years ago but Eddie had touched Richie's cheat and it set them back more than just a couple of steps. It was enough steps that Richie hadn't talked to them for an entire week, which was rather new on their parts. 

Instead, Stan peppers his neck with kisses, listening to Richie's minuscule noises. He's so aware of everything, so silent and shaky with each noise. He's almost silent, almost unheard over the soft music playing because Richie didn't like the silence nor the noises that came with sex. 

It's a slow process, slow enough that Eddie and Stan manage to milk three orgasms out of Richie before he finally calls it quits. He's tired from the overestimation and his cheeks are stained with tears and throat scratchy from a never-ending plea of,  _ "Please."  _

In the end, the three boys coil together on the bed, limbs locked together, hips against hips, and most of their clothes discarded aside from their underwear and the singular shirt Richie had stolen from Stan at some point. 

Slowly, Richie falls asleep, thankful for the night he had with the two. 

**Author's Note:**

> To my friends on Discord, if you read this, let me ask you one question 
> 
> WHY? 
> 
> Wow, the singular porn fic I've posted in fuckin forever. 
> 
> And you had to read it. 
> 
> I sincerely hope that one friend specifically does nor read this. And, good God, if anyone I know does read it, please tell me.


End file.
